


Ain't no sunshine

by lunatique, moonlitelupines



Series: STXI Ship Wars works from 2010 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitelupines/pseuds/moonlitelupines
Summary: "Two years and the rain never stopped. Pavel was sure the planet was empathetic to his mood.But that didn't matter now- Hikaru was coming and they would be together again. "
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Series: STXI Ship Wars works from 2010 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676629
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Ain't no sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for STXI Ship Wars (back in... 2010?) for the theme "Ain't no sunshine when he's gone".  
> Team Chulu!!! (I miss this fandom a lot! Still my most productive fandom.)  
> Drabble written by the stunning Moonlitelupines.
> 
> Apologies for the horizontal scrolling!

Text (Written by Moonlitelupines) 

Two years and the rain never stopped. Pavel was sure the planet was empathetic to his mood.  
But that didn't matter now- Hikaru was coming and they would be together again. 

He stood outside the transporter depot waiting. 0930 hours, Hikaru had said. But he wasn't there. Just the heavy rain pounding on his standard issue umbrella. 

He checks his watch again. 0945. It wasn't like Hikaru to be late. 

He shivered (from the cold, from fear, who knew?).

And then, just as he was about to leave, he heard his voice calling out to him.  
"Baby, I'm home." 

[BIG VERSION HERE](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/fanart/ain't%20no%20sushine_big.jpg)


End file.
